Beat the Devil
by Psychicchic21
Summary: Alternate Ending to Season 13 episode 21 "Beat the Devil"


Beat the Devil

From the moment they crossed over into the rift, Dean had this uneasy feeling, he couldn't quite place it but something wasn't right.  
As they crossed through the pitch black cavern they knew what was lying in wait in the darkness...death. They only had 31 hours to find Mary and Jack and unfortunately the quickest way was through this passage.  
Castiel and a severely weakened Gabriel made their way through the darkness, helping navigate as best they could.  
Suddenly there was the passage out of the caverns but it was blocked by a mountain of rocks, Cas and Gabriel started to move them as Sam and Dean cautiously approached their surroundings. Things looked like they were looking up, maybe they will get out of here and get to Mary and Jack in time.  
or so they thought...suddenly out of nowhere came a blood curdling scream, Maggie, one of the two survivors the team had rescued, was suddenly screaming and clutching her friend for dear life. What looked like a hord of Vampires were quickly making their way to the entrance and there were too many of them to fight off.  
Dean and Sam fought them off one by one, quickly gaining the upper hand and thinking they were in the clear. Two or three more vampires appeared and overpowered Sam and Dean, they fought but Dean could only watch helplessly as the taller vampire quickly bit a large chunk out of Sam's neck and the two dragged him away into the darkness. All he could see was the blood as it came spurting out of Sam's neck...how did this happen?  
A few days ago we were home, together with Jack and Mary, we were a family and now...now there is no way out and these vampires may just be the end of the Winchesters before they ever get to say goodbye to their mother or their surrogate son.

Dean managed to kill the vampires that were holding him down, his eyes never left the spot where Sam was dragged away from. Please be okay, please hang on Sammy Dean and Cas chased after the vampires that dragged his brother away, Cas was the one who found him...he was glad Dean didn't have to see his baby brother this way.  
Lying in the dark, in an old mineshaft, was Sam...bleeding out and unconscious...Cas ran to him, checked for a pulse and tried to heal him but...it was too late. How was he going to tell Dean?  
This would kill him, hell it still might if they don't get out of this cavern, and at this point, without Sam, Cas knew Dean didn't care...because if his brother was gone, he knew Dean would try to follow and he can't lose them both.  
Dean ran after Castiel as he came out of the darkness, "where is he? is he okay?" Cas looked at Dean with pity and sorrow and just said "I'm sorry Dean...he's gone" Dean was numb, he couldn't believe it, no he refused to believe it. He started walking toward the mineshaft where his brother was found but Cas stopped him "Dean..we don't have time...we can't save him!I'm sorry"  
They had come here to save Mary and Jack, to save what's left of their family, and now...now they were all each other had. Dean and Cas walked on in silence, Dean just replayed over the last few moments of his brother's life, as he called to Dean for help and the vampire bit a large chunk out of his neck, he could see him bleeding out as they dragged him away..."I should have done more, I should have saved him!It should have been me!"  
They came upon the camp where Mary and Jack were last seen and noticed several sigals on the trees, trying to ward off Michael, Mary had definely been here. Gabriel powered them down and the survivors of the apocolypse world came to see what powered down their traps. As they came forward, Castiel and Dean saw a familiar face...it was Mary. How do I tell her? what am I even supposed to say?  
"Dean...How did you even find us?" Mary looked at her son with relief and joy, she was finally back with her Dean but the look on his face told her something was wrong. Dean hugged her and said nothing, "Dean. Where's Sam?" Dean could only look at her, defeated and heartbroken, a single tear rolled down his face, he couldn't even look her in the eye, he blamed himself for Sam and he always would.  
When they returned to camp, Jack was there eagerly waiting for news, when Dean, Cas and Gabriel came around the corner, one look in Dean's eyes told him something awful must have happened and since Sam wasn't here...he could only assume the worst. "Why didn't you bring him back?! He can't be dead, he can't be!" as he broke down in tears, Jack embraced Castiel "if we could have, we would have, Jack I'm so sorry" Mary and Dean were both just numb, she just got a second chance with her boys, a second chance to make up for a lifetime of not being there, a second chance to make up for that Demon Deal that cursed Sam since he was a baby...and now, she would never get to have a relationship with him, she would never get to be the mom that Sam deserved. They wouldn't have even been in this mess if I just would have left the first time...Sam, my poor baby, I'm so sorry"  
Sam's body lay in the mindshaft, a single flashlight lit his face, just enough to see the damage the vampires had inflicted...he was gone and there was nothing Dean or Cas could do to bring him back. What will this do to Dean?  
What happened to Sam's soul? Is he in heaven or hell? Is this really the end of Sam Winchester?

Back at camp, Dean replenished his supplies and told Mary and Cas, "we have to go back...get his body." Cas tried to stop him, "Dean, I know how you feel, I know you want to do something but he's gone...I'm so sorry Dean but he is gone...there is nothing we can do, no demon deals, no miracles, no magic can bring him back, I know you loved him but you can't sacrifice yourself too, I won't let you, we've already lost too much! I refuse to let you die as well, think about what Sam would want, he would want you to save Mary and Jack, to complete the mission that we came here to do. Rowena is still alone in the bunker with Lucifer think about that! We have to get back now or we will be trapped, the rift will close and everything we did, everything Sam did, will be for nothing! Please, just don't go back to that death trap, you're not going to like what you find and it won't change anything"  
Dean looked at Cas, hurt and in tears, "I can...I can't leave him there Cas...I can't go back to our world without him, I...I understand that he's..(he takes a breathe) he's...gone but I can't leave him in this god forsaken world forever, I won't do that, he deserves a hunter's funeral, I have to do one thing right, please Cas...(a tear rolls down his face) please, I'm beggin' you, help me bring my brother home"

Cas looked at him..."Jack...Jack can fly in, grab him and fly out before they even know what happened...okay Dean, you're right but you're not going in there alone!" "Together, we'll bring Sam home, to our world, so we can all say goodbye"  
Dean hugged him "Thanks Cas...Thanks Jack, we better get a move on...it'll be dark soon and we're running out of time, we've only got 15 hours to get back to the rift before it closes." "Alright then...let's go" 


End file.
